The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications services. More particularly, the present invention relates to the delivery of advertiser supported directory assistance information. Merely by way of example, the method and apparatus of the present invention are used to provide a targeted message to incoming callers totally or substantially free of one or more 411-type directory assistance calling charges. The method and apparatus can be applied to the other telecommunications services, for example, providing broader classes of information services and the like.
Standardized directory assistance systems emerged at least 40 years ago. Designed around common access codes (e.g. 411) such systems enabled callers to call and ask an operator for business and residential telephone numbers. Over much of the past four decades, these systems were available to consumer and business customers at no charge or a nominal charge. In recent years, prices have increased significantly. Today, the average price charged for landline 411 calls in the United States is approximately $0.80 for local look-ups and $1.25 for national queries. Cellular 411 calls are generally priced at $1.25 per call.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and apparatus to provide directory assistance services at a reduced price.